Make Me Forget
by Confessions of a Short Girl
Summary: She was nothing but a slave with no control of her life, and all she wanted to do was forget, and a certain Finnick Odair was able to help her. Written for the Down with the Capitol Authors August challenge


**Thanks to fudgemonkey878 for being my beta**

* * *

><p>Shivering against the cold she drew her cloak closer around her, the red fabric thin and virtually no use against the wind, but such was the way her client wanted her to be. Cold and vulnerable, waiting to be warmed by his touches and kisses. She gave a snort at the thought, being warmed by the touches and kisses of a man who bought her. She froze in her walking as she replayed that thought over in her head once more.<p>

Touched and kisses of a man who bought her.

She gave another shiver and continued walking, brooding as she did. She was nothing but a prostitute, a slave, and a lady of the night.

A whore.

She let a bitter laugh ring out into the night,; she could see him in her mind's eye, his reaction to her thoughts. Clenched fists and livid gray eyes filled with hatred, anger, sadness, and insanity. Tense muscles with the cords of his neck standing out as he tried to hold himself together, to not rampage and seethe, to keep his voice locked away so it wouldn't betray him. And then, then he would pull her into an embrace, so close to each other that she would be able to feel his heartbeat, feel his every breath, hear his whispers of empty comfort and sworn oaths of revenge.

She shook her head. Now was not the time to be thinking thoughts of him, now was the time to prepare her for what was to come this night. She was at her destination already, her hand poised above the door to knock on it, but her fear betrayed her. She pulled her hand back and held it to her chest. Her breathing was irregular, the cold mist expelling in front of her face. She couldn't back out now, she could never back out unless she wanted those she loved to be killed.

She lifted her head up and faced the door steeling her courage before she knocked on it. The moment her hand touched the door, it flung open to reveal the man she would be pleasing tonight.

His yellow eyes dialated, his blue face flushed, he licked his lips before whispering in what he thought must have been a seductive tone, and "You're late."

A sharp intake of breath, was she? She couldn't be, she left fifteen minutes early to ensure that she wouldn't be late. It was better to be early to an appointment than to be late to one.

"Oh yes pet," she shivered at how his lips pronounced his name for her, "you're late." A predatory grin appeared on his face. "I think some punishment is in order for you." He leaned forward so his lips lightly brushed against her ear, his whisper seemed almost like a yell to her. "I have just the method and the toys to punish you with."

Without warning he pulled her towards him and slammed her against the wall, shutting the door behind him, and told her in a harsh voice. "You shouldn't have kept me waiting pet." Her hair stood up on the back of her neck and goose flesh appeared all over her body. "Can't you feel how much I want you, can't you feel my desire." She was sickened as he pressed up against her and resisted the urge to push him away and run, it would only make it worse for her. His teeth grazed her ear as he whispered, "Let's begin your punishment."

~xXx~

She stared at the ceiling and watched the light cast sparkling rainbow lights through the chandelier up above. She was sickened with herself, and she was tired. Tired of having to visit men's houses and pleasure them; tired of having to see all of their accusing eyes back home, because they didn't understand what it was she was doing to protect them; tired of fearing the phone every time that it rang in case it might be Snow calling to tell her who her next client was to be; but mostly, she was tired of remembering. Tired of waking up in the middle of the night reliving what she has to do, tired of knowing that it isn't the end and there will always be someone else for her to please. Tired of remembering that she had no control over her life anymore, that her dear President was controlling it all.

She got up and found what remained of her clothes from the night. The lingerie was ripped, she wouldn't be able to reuse it for her next client, but the robe was still intact. She searched for her bag with growing frustration as she couldn't find it.

"If you're looking for your bag pet, you're going to have to earn it and it's contents from me."

She whips around to see him sitting up on the bed, his purple and green hair messy from last night's "activity". "What do you mean earn it?" She asks in a small voice, a voice showing how tired she was, how defeated she was.

He smirks and it makes her blood run cold. "Each time you can make me moan, you'll get something back from your bag, but to get the bag back, you're going to have to make me release."

Time stopped in that moment. Her gray eyes stared into his yellow ones and she saw his amusement, he was enjoying toying with her like this. Knowing that she was defeated and seeing how far he could push her limits.

She rose slowly and got back on the bed. He ravaged her with his eyes and as she began to please him he moaned, "That's right pet, one item back."

~xXx~

Her coffee had gone cold long ago.

She sat at the table alone staring at her mug of coffee, she hadn't even touched it since she ordered it. She had just watched the steam rise and fall, making images in the air until it cooled down. Now it just sat there, black, cold, and bitter.

Just like her heart.

She exhaled, yes, the coffee was an excellent analogy for her heart. Black as he night, tainted by the shedding of innocent blood. Cold as stone, chilled from shutting herself off from the rest of the world to ensure her sanity on those nights with clients. Bitter as poison, her smiles and laughter stolen way by those who had broken her.

"You know it'll taste better if you add sugar to it gorgeous."

A smile crept along her lips, "Here to offer me a sugar cube Finnick?"

"You know me so well Katniss." He said with a smile. His smile vanished though when he took in her appearance. Dark circles under her eyes, bruises trailing along her arms, cuts and scrapes littering her body, he could only imagine what it was like on the sin her clothes covered.

She saw him looking at the damage done to her body, at the "love marks" her client had left. She looked at his face and saw the anger boiling beneath the surface. Sure as he looked ay her he had his trademark smirk and his posture seemed relaxed, but his eyes. His eyes were raging as a story sea. "Like what you see Finnick?" His eyes grew stormier. "I could show you more tonight." She told him in a seductive voice.

His eyes widened slightly at the double meaning in it. She could either me saying, "I'll show you more of my injuries tonight." or "Come have sex with me Finnick, it'll be great." His relationship with Katniss was...weird to say the least. The male sex symbol of the Capitol and the female sex symbol of the Capitol, When she had won her Hunger Games he had shown her the ropes as he did with every female tribute. Shown her how to make the men love her, not rape her, show her the good side and not only force and brutality.

She had been a natural.

Soon she had become the female sex symbol of the Capitol, a minimum of eight men every time she came to visit. They had become friends after, confiding in each other, being the shoulder to cry on when things go bad. She had been the one to comfort him when Annie had wandered to far and fell off of one of the craggy cliffs that littered District Four. And he had been her shoulder to cry on when they had killed her little sister and Peeta after she had first defied him. Peeta's death would have been inevitable. Snow would not be able to sell the girl on fire while her "lover" was still alive. So he died, but Prim, she didn't need to die. At Peeta's funeral with tear stained cheeks and red eyes she had rejected Snow when he "offered" her the position. Prim died a week later.

They were there for each other, but only when they were in the Capitol. There was nothing romantic between the two of them though. Finnick was still mourning for Annie even after four years, and Katniss was involved with someone back home. Gale his name is. A hunter and a fierce one at that from how she had described him. They seemed perfect for each other.

"Please Finnick." She whispered, her voice small and her eyes downcast. "I need to spend the night with a man who understands."

Shock, that was the only feeling the registered in his mind. Katniss Everdeen was asking for help. Katniss Everdeen, the Queen of Fire and Ice as some in the Capitol had called her, was asking for his help, his_ services. _He fished around in his jean pocket and tossed her a key. It fell into her lap and she looked at him with surprise evident in her gray eyes. She hadn't expected him to accept.

"I'll be back late, I have a client scheduled for six."

A nod of understanding and he left, leaving her alone in the coffee shop once more as if nothing had happened. The only difference was a spoon stirring around the coffee while sugar cubes were being added one at a time.

~xXx~

"Finnick." she panted. "Yes, make me forget. Make me forget!"

Bodies intertwined together as they moved in unison, she was nothing like his last client. The women in the Capitol all paled compared to her. She was dominating, but submissive, weak, but powerful. She pulled you into her own deadly trap of seduction until you were begging for her to continue.

She was a goddess.

~xXx~

He was amazing.

The men in the Capitol, Gale, they were nothing compared to him. Tiny ants on the side of the road while he was a hawk, regal and demanding you attention. He let you have your way, but them suddenly when you thought you had the upper hand he would flip positions and he would be in control.

He was a god.

~xXx~

They got dressed in silence and acted as if nothing had happened between the two of them that night. Her hand was on the door handle, half turned before she let go of and walked towards Finnick. She captured his lips in hers, taking dominance of the kiss by slipping her tongue into his mouth. "Thanks for last night Finnick." She whispered as she clung to his body.

He moved a strand of hair from her face and stroked her cheek, she leaned into his touch. "Anytime Katniss." he whispered back. "My door is open anytime for you if you need to talk, cry, or forget."

~xXx~

She visited him every night that the Hunger Games went on.

~xXx~

"Sugar cube Finnick?" She asked innocently from his bed. A bowl of sugar cubes in her hand and a whip in her other. She sauntered over to him, her heels clicking on the floor, and sat on his lap.

His pupils were dilated and his lips were upturned in a sexy and seductive smile. "You'll have to feed it to me Katniss, my hands are tied at the moment."

~xXx~

"Now Katniss," he told her in a mocking voice. "If you want any of me you're going to have to behave."

~xXx~

"I'll be back soon Finn, just got a call from Snow."

His hands wrapped around her body and he brought her close to him, his face against her back as he inhaled her scent. "Darn, I had so much planned for us tonight."

"I'll save myself and make sure to not tire myself out for you Finn."

~xXx~

"Marry me Kat?"

~xXx~

"Tonight's our honeymoon Finn." She said in an off hand voice as if it didn't really matter. "Anything specific you want tonight?"

"As long as I have you I'm the happiest man alive."

~xXx~


End file.
